wptcgfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Bob the Wikipedian
Welcome! Congratulations on starting WP:TCG Wiki! It's a brand new project, so it needs a lot of love. Here are five tips to make your wiki great. * It's all yours right now -- enjoy it! Once your wiki takes off, lots of people will read what you write. Right now, nobody's looking over your shoulder yet, so feel free to try things out and make mistakes. * Make lots of short pages! The hardest thing about writing is looking at a blank page and not knowing where to start. It's a lot easier once you write down your first couple sentences. So take a deep breath, and jump in -- make ten really short pages, one right after another. Once you've started, you can build the pages up slowly, adding a little bit at a time. * Link your pages together! Links help you and your readers get from one page to another, so whenever you mention the subject of another page, use the "Add a Link" button to make a link to that page. You should also use the front page to link to all of the most important pages on your wiki. Describe what your wiki is about on the main page, and include links to help your readers find their way around. * Add pictures! A well-chosen picture can make a bland wiki page come to life. When you're writing a page, use the "Add a Picture" button to upload a picture from your computer onto the page. * When you're ready -- tell your friends! Once you've started a bunch of pages, linked them together and added some pictures, you'll be ready to start showing off your wiki to the world. You probably know people who are interested in the same thing that you are, so tell your friends to check out your new site. Those are your first readers and potential contributors, so give them lots of encouragement. A good way to stay up-to-date with the latest news and events around Wikia is to visit our Staff blog. If at any time you get stuck, feel free to write to us through our -- we're happy to help! Have fun! -- Sarah Manley You know... ... you should make me an admin, just for the heck of it. :P Hi878 06:25, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I'm having a bit of fun with this, as you can see. ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 06:33, November 11, 2010 (UTC) Card Back I think that you should fill it in with a white background; if someone comes here without Monobook on, it looks like garbage. Also, do you think that you would be able to make some fancy modification to the TCG logo and use it as the picture in the corner? :P ~~ Hi878 [[User talk:Hi878|(Come shout at me!)]] 03:41, November 12, 2010 (UTC) Template Hi, my Wikipedian username is Nicky Nouse. I was wondering if you could upload a blank card template as a .XCF, .PSD or .SVG file so others could design rough ideas to go with their proposals. Not that I would necessarily bother to use this, but it would be useful anyways. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 23:11, November 24, 2010 (UTC) :Thank you, and I know Inkscape well enough to export as PNG (although on a mac, Arial might not work for me, either.) Anyways, thank you for that. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 04:46, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::It's written in XML. If you open the images up in notepad (start>run>notepad on XP) and make sure that/add font-family:arial; to the style for each text, (just add a style section for those that don't have it) it should fix it. For example: Article title without () ::If you can't figure this out and want me to do it, leave a message on my talk page. Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 23:21, November 26, 2010 (UTC) :::One more thing, make sure you own the Arial font. I think it would be in C>Windows>fonts, but I'm not positive... Help:Smelly Users (talk) was last edited at 17:54, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Adminship? Could you make me admin for this wiki? I've got a couple things I want to change. Specifically, I want to add the template to the License dropdown and change the wiki logo. —Preceding comment added by Airhogs777 (talk • • WP) 23:10, June 25, 2011 (UTC)